Weird Things Happen
by nekoasha
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma are forced to act like a couple. Will things turn out to be more than just acting? AyanoxKazuma. Story doesen't follow anime so strictly. -Because of the 3rd part I need to change rating !
1. Chapter 1

Hi you. This was supposed to be short AyanoxKazuma fluff... But it kinda... expanded... and stuff...

Gotta thank luvUnionJack20 for inspiring me to write this~

well I hope you like it :)

WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN

Part 1

He just doesn't get it. And _I_ really don't get it how you need to say things straight to men 'cause otherwise they don't get it. Oh, that sentimental moment when he grabbed my hair... ah well. That ended up to be farce too. So I should give up on him and start going out with Ryoo. At least he asked me out unlike someone unmentioned.

"Ayano? You look worried. What are you thinking?" Aah. Here comes the idiot. I'm thinking about you and your non-existing brains.

"Nothing really. Let's go." I answered. He made a worried face and held out his hand. I took it. He pulled me close and set off to the sky.

My mind started to wander back to my troubled thoughts. What was _he _thinking at times like this? When he carried me here in never ending sky with my life on his hands. Literally. Was he thinking about me? Or the mission? What did he think about me? What did I mean to him? Was I just the daughter of his former family and current payer? Or friend? Maybe something more? I tightened my grip on his shirt. Then I decided that my thoughts were headed in dangerous areas. Maybe this mission would make me think about something else.

"Ayano?" He asked. I lifted my face up.

"What?" I didn't mean it to sound so rough. Silence.

"Nevermind." That was new. He has never had problems with talking.

"Tell me." I said with gentle voice.

"You are probably going to be mad." He said. With SERIOUS face. Totally weird.

"It's not like you to worry over my feelings." I said and lifted my brow. He avoided my gaze. _He _avoided _my_ gaze.

"Kazuma. What's wrong? You're acting weird." Worry could be heard from my voice. We were close our destination and he started to lower our flying altitude. Soon we were on the ground and he let me out of his hold. I watched him to turn his back on me.

"Your dad wants public to think that.. you and me... that _we_ are couple." He said in low voice. My body stiffened. I couldn't speak. My mind was empty. Silence went on. We stood like that for what felt like a decade but really was only few minutes. He didn't turn. I tried to think something to say. In the end nothing came in my mind.

"Let's just finish this mission..." I said quietly. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Guess your dad didn't tell you about it." He said. I examined his face carefully. On his face was expression that I had never seen before. Strange.

"What about it? Let's just kick some youma ass like always? He never tells me if it isn't anything big." I said carefully. Without my notice I hugged myself.

"Todays mission is to make out in public." He said emotionlessly.

"WHAT!" I was shocked.

"That old perverted geezer what is he thinking? Am I some kind of a... whore? How can he expect me to kiss every guy he wants me to? Don't I get to say any word in this? I can't believe him-" Kazuma put his hand on my mouth.

"Could you stop talking unnecessary things?" He said glaring behind his back. I nodded in confusion. What was he looking at?

Suddenly he turned face to face with me and said:

"There is one chick from the press who is doing article of your family. Remember?" I nodded again. He spoke so fast it was hard to see sense in his words. "She wasn't happy with material that your father gave her so she is trying to dig something out herself. Your father found this out and only way to get her out of family business is to give her something to write about." I nodded. His hand was still on my lips. "That's where we come in. Family heir is having affair with banished wind user." I stared at him in disbelief. He saw my gaze. "Hey, it wasn't my idea!" I lifted my hands to move his hand away from my mouth.

"He couldn't think of ANYTHING else?" I said still in disbelief.

"Nothing we can do now. She is almost here." He grinned a little and wrapped his hands around me. I felt my cheeks go red. And then when I looked over his shoulder I saw her. She walked in the park (yes we were in park, I realized) and when she saw us she quickly sat on the nearest seat and started to take out her camera and notebook. I buried my face into Kazumas chest. I heard him laugh a bit.

"So you're already in the mood?" He asked with smile on his face. I blushed again.

"Le-Let's just give her proper show." I stuttered without looking at him in the eye.

He lifted me up from the ground and made few pirouettes. My blush strengthened.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing..!" Kazuma just smiled at me and put me down still grinning. He bowed so that he could whisper in my ear.

"I just want to see what she is doing." He said. I realized that now my back was against the reporter woman. I sighed. He looked at me with the same strange face. I bend my head to left in confusion. Again. I was really confused today. Suddenly I was very aware of his hands which were placed on my hips. And it felt good. The blush on my face wouldn't go down for days, I foretold to myself. Kazuma was looking at my face.

"You know, your expression changes quite frequently." He laughed. I tried to look angry. Without success. Then he bend down on me and kissed me. I shocked. First I couldn't do anything. I just stood there. He ran his hand from my back to my neck. Then I relaxed and kissed him back. After all this was scene from my loveliest dreams, wasn't it? Then why it felt... wrong? Something wasn't right here. I pushed him away. That's right. He didn't do this because he liked me. He got paid from it.

"Ayano? What's wrong?" I shot my angriest glance at him.

"Everything." I said and lifted my hand on his cheek. He looked surprised. It would look like lovers goodbye to the reporter. Then I turned around and walked away. When I passed the reporter I smiled innocently at her. When I was out of the park I started running.

And I didn't stop till I was in my room. I stood in the middle of my room and took deep breaths. Then I threw myself to my bed. I realized tears on my face. I turned my radio on. When I heard the song I started to cry again. It was Bryan Adams's Everything I Do. I buried my face on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up. Someone had covered me with blankets and turned the radio off. I got up and went to take shower.

"Dad can I go on to mission?" I looked at him with my puppy eyes. He looked stunned.

"You _want_ to go on mission?" He asked.

"Yeah..?"

"Oh. Kazuma is in guest room. He was worried when you ran off like that." He said and smiled.

"DAD! I want to go alone!" No way I would talk to Kazuma for long time.

"Alone? But... How can you and Kazuma be seen as an couple if you go kissing someone else? I won't allow you to have other sexual relationships." He ordered. It was like an blow to stomach. I inhaled roughly.

"I don't want to have _sexual relationship_ with Kazuma! And I don't want to go kissing someone! I want to go kick some Youma ass!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised. I got up and opened the door. I almost dashed against Kazuma who was standing behind the door. He looked stunned. I shot angry glance at him and formed words _"I can't believe you" _with my mouth. I stormed out of the Kannagi grounds and rushed through the sleepy city.

My destination was abandoned house in the woods near the southern gate of the city. Citizens said it was haunted. I said it was full of youmas. I arrived. House looked tough. That was good. It wouldn't collapse when I started to mess around with Enraiha. I grinned and walked in.

I destroyed every youma from downstairs I stood in front of staircase. From upstairs I heard growl. I sensed powerful youma. I smiled and set my foot on the first step.

I walked towards the last door. I had opened every door in the corridor and in every room there had been youma. And the closer I got to the last door the youmas got more powerful. But they couldn't beat me. Though my top didn't have other epaulet anymore and my jeans had holes, but basically I was unharmed. I stopped in front of the door and took deep breath. Disgusting smell. And youma's presence was much bigger than the others had been. It wouldn't be a problem if Kazuma were here. But I didn't want him here. I wanted to test my own power. I lifted my hand to open the door.

Suddenly I felt someone to grab my shoulder.

"If I were you I wouldn't go there." Familiar voice said.

"Well good thing you aren't me!" I hissed and shook Kazuma's hand from my shoulder. We looked at each other for few seconds. Then he sighed to my defiant attitude.

"Please just come home. Your dad is worried."

"Come home? Now you're living there too?" I asked ironically.

"Ayano." Now was my turn to sigh.

"I don't want to go there." I said. I couldn't decide who I was more angry; Kazuma or dad.

"Then come to my place." He said it like it was nothing. My jaw almost dropped.

"Wh-why should I?" I stuttered.

"It's safe place for you to be. Your dad would be relieved." He said casually.

"B-bu-bu-but what about that youma?" There had to be some way to get out of that situation. He sighed.

"I'll go deal with. Deal?"

"Deal" I crossed my fingers. He opened the door and went in. I ran. Down the stairs, out of the door, in to the woods.

I had only passed few trees when he came from the sky and landed in front of me.

"Why are you running away from me?" He asked.

"Why are you coming after me?" I shot back. He lifted one eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I? After all you're the precious heir." I felt tears in my eyes.

"So you're saving the fragile heir from the world, huh?" I screamed. He didn't even blink.

"You don't like to be saved?" He asked.

"That's not the point!" I cried. Now he blinked.

"Gosh Ayano! I don't follow you." He said.

"Of course you don't! I doubt you have even brains!" I insulted him.

"Hey!"

"Can't I ever do anything I want? Why always somebody decides for me? Can't I even decide who I _go out _with?" I sobbed.

"So that's the reason." He sighed.

"You don't know what it is like! Don't act like you understand me!" I screamed again. He came closer and hugged me.

"I didn't say that I understand you." He whispered in my ear. I hiccuped. Kazuma stroked my hair gently. Why was he so nice to me? I grabbed his shirt to my fists and cried. He comforted me as I cried out all my worries.

I didn't know how long I cried. I didn't remember everything I had told him as I cried. I didn't know how we had ended sitting in the ground. He was sitting in the ground and I sat on his lap.

"I think you passed out." He said.

"mmh" I murmured.

"Feeling better?" Kazuma asked.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I whispered.

"I guess I like you." He half smiled. I felt stunned. Had I said something about my unrequited love for him? I opened my mouth just to close it without getting any words out. He looked amused. I tried to smile. Then he bend down on me and kissed me. This time I didn't have any strange feelings. After awhile I pulled back.

"Guess we don't need to act anymore." I said with little smile. He smiled back. I realized I had never seen his real smile before. And now he smiled for me.

END

-I don't have beta so there is mistakes. Fell free to tell me when you find them :)

-English isn't my first language so there is probably some strage mistakes and stuff..

-Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN

Part 2

Morning sun lit up Ayano's room. She blinked once, twice before really opening her eyes. She remembered what had happened yesterday.

After the scene near the abandoned house Kazuma and Ayano went to Kazuma's apartment. They played few games, had long conversations, ate, talked little more and soon it was late evening. They decided to watch a movie before he would take her to Kannagi grounds. She didn't remember how it happened but when they started the movie they sat near each other; Ayano leaned on his shoulder and his hand was around hers. When the movie ended she was sitting on his lap leaning on his chest, while his hands were tightly around her waist and stomach. Right after the end of the movie Ayano had fallen asleep. Next time she woke up he was carrying her over sleeping city to her house. He left her to the main gate, giving her a good-night kiss before disappearing to the sky.

Ayano blushed. She glanced her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was one messy knot and cheeks were still little flushed. Ayano sighed. She would have to do the most comprehensive body treatment ever. She sighed again.

The time when Ayano went to bathroom Kazuma opened his eyes in his apartment. He also remembered what had happened. He didn't blush. He grinned. Ayano had looked so innocent while sleeping. It had been hard not to take advantage of the sleeping beauty. He closed his eyes again and continued sleeping.

Ayano was now all cleaned and dressed up. She looked at the time. Her eyes widened. She was late. Totally late. Unforgivibly late. She grabbed her bag and ran out of Kannagi grounds all the way to the school. Bell rang. She had missed the whole first class.

"No way!" She sighed. Ayano walked in and looked for her friends. Soon she found Yukari and Nanase laughing in corridor. Nanase saw her first.

"Ayano! Where were you?" She asked.

"Could it be that you were with Kazuma-san all night?" Yukari asked suspiciously, like always. Nanase gave her amused look.

"No way" She laughed.

"True" Yukari sighed. Then they realized that Ayano hadn't said anything. Normally she denied loudly. They turned to Ayano and saw her flushed cheeks. They glanced each other.

"NO WAY!" They yelled and hugged her.

"Hey, guys! Stop that! Everybody is watching!" Ayano protested and the blush on her face deepened.

"So did you do it?" Yukari asked as her eyes sparkled.

"What?" Ayano asked with defending tone.

"_It!_" Both of them screamed. Students around the pair gave them a weird glance then looked at Ayano and then blushed and looked away. Boys sighed. The fire princess was now out of their reach.

"Of course not!" Ayano said with horrified tune. Yukari sighed disappointed. Nanase sighed relieved.

School day went on as Yukari tried to dig out everything that Ayano and Kazuma had done. She didn't tell a thing. Just smiled and let her mind wander off.

Bell rang as sing for the last lesson to end. Ayano left the school building with her friends. Yukari still tired to pressure Ayano to speak up when Nanase plucked her sleeve. Yukari looked at her surprised.

"What?" She asked curiously. Nanase pointed at the main gate. Yukari and Ayano turned around and found themselves gazing at grinning Kazuma. Ayano blushed a little and smiled at him. Yukari's face lit up and she ran to Kazuma and asked:

"What happened yesterday?" Kazuma lifted his eyebrow and opened his mouth. But he never got a chance to speak up because Ayano came forth and pulled Yukari aside.

"Do not answer her! But why did you come here?" She asked.

"We've got a mission." He said after he had shaken her hand off his lips. Kazuma took her hand and pulled her close.

"Let's go" He said and set off to the sky. Yukari made disappointed noise.

"So what kind of mission? Youma or..?" Ayano asked.

"Neither. I just came to kidnap you." Kazuma said and grinned.

"Ooh." Ayano made a low sound.

"I'll take you to my secret villa." Kazuma told her.

"EEH? You have your own villa?" Ayano shouted.

"You don't have to yell. What's wrong with having a little place of your own?"

"YOU CALL THIS _A LITTLE_ PLACE?" Ayano screamed when she saw Kazumas villa. It was enormous. Kazuma smiled and led her inside. If possible, it was even bigger inside. Ayano dropped her jaw when she saw bedroom. It was big and coloured with dark red. There was really big bed which looked very temptating. Romantic. Kazuma followed Ayano's face when she examined the room. He had very amused look in his face.

"Do you like it?" He asked after a little while. Ayano turned to him still amazed. She nodded.

"It's so beautiful. I don't know what to say..." She said.

"You don't have to say anything." Kazuma said and closed the distance between them. She looked at him innocently. He cupped her face and bend down to kiss her.

Maybe that big bed was in use that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I'm so sorry ! I'm so lazy about this! But everytime I read your reviews it made me write this again, so thanks!

And I wanna thank carpacio for telling me about my errors in the first three parts. I corrected them!

Now, have fun!

WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN

Part 3

Ayano woke up. She was warm and she felt gentle arms around her. She smiled.

"You awake?" She heard a voice ask.

"Mmmh." Ayano murmured and dug herself deeper to that armpit. She heard a gentle laugh and felt those arms hold her tighter.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Kazuma said and kissed the top of her head. Ayano lifted her head up.

"I'll come too."

"Why?" Kazuma sounded surprised.

"If you leave me here I'll get lost."

"What?"

"If you go, I can't just wait here and I go follow you but I can't find you and end up running circles somewhere in this enormous house."

"You made up that story even when you have just woke up?" He asked looking amazed. She nodded with serious face.

"Maybe it was good thing that I came along." Ayano said as she cooked. Kazuma grinned and watched her make the breakfast. _She looks attractive when she cooks._ He thought and smiled.

"So did you like it?" Ayano asked curiously when Kazuma had finished his plate.

"Mmh. Well you can eat that." He said with critical tone in his voice. Ayano dropped her jaw._ I was sure it was good! What did I do wrong?_ She thought in panic. Then she peeked at Kazuma's face. He had this big-headed grin on his face.

"KAAZUUMAAAAAAA!" Ayano yelled. He stood up and walked in front of her.

"It was very delicious" Kazuma whispered to her ear and bit her earflap. She blushed roughly.

After the breakfast they went out. When they arrived Ayano was so amazed by the villa that she hadn't realized the lake next to it.

"..." Ayano stood on the beach mouth open. Again Kazuma watched her looking amused.

"I-I don't know what to say.." Ayano stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything" Kazuma said quietly and wrapped his hands around her. She rested her head on his chest.

"How long can we stay here?" Ayano asked after a while.

"Only three days. But we can come back someday" He answered. She sighed disappointed. Suddenly Kazuma pushed them over to the sand.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ayano laughed. She was laying on Kazuma's chest. He smiled and caged Ayano against him. She looked at his eyes for few seconds and then she gently pressed her lips to his. Kazuma was little surprised. Since when she had had courage to do that? But more he felt pleasure. He answered the kiss passionately. They lay on the sand kissing and touching each other.

Then suddenly flashlight. Ayano lifted her head up.

"That reporter woman.." She hissed. Kazuma grabbed her head and continued kissing. Ayano melted to his hands. Kazuma rolled them over so now he was on top of her.

"She came here to do that article remember? She'll go away soon." He said. Ayano nodded.

"But you know it feels kinda uncomfortable when she's looking.." She said.

"Just concentrate on me" Kazuma ginned. Ayano blushed and kissed him.

In the morning they were laying in the bed and listening to the radio when Kazuma suddenly said:

"You know.. I think I love you." Ayano opened her mouth. Nothing came out. Kazuma looked at her. Ayano closed her mouth and took deep breath.

"Well.. I think that.. I might love you too." She finally said.

"Just _might_?" He asked. She smiled innocently.

"You little... Are you teasing me?" Kazuma pretended to be angry and started to tickle her.

"Aaah no! Stop that!" Ayano laughed.

Then they heard phone ringing.

"Oh it's mine" She said and left the bed.

"Ayano" She answered.

"Mhhm"

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"Do we really have to?"

"Please dad?"

"I understand."

"Yes."

"Bye" She put the phone away and sat on the bed.

"We need to leave. Now" Ayano said.

"What? Why?"

"He wasn't happy with the article. It came out in this morning's paper. In the front page." She looked down. Kazuma sighed.

"Lets go then. The sooner the better."

"Yeah.."

"What does this mean, Ayano?" Ayano's dad asked and threw the paper to her. There was big picture of her and Kazuma lying on the beach kissing passionately.

"It's what it looks like." She said calmly.

"Ayano, you're underage. You can't have a sexual relationship." Kannagi leader said.

"DAD! It was your idea in the first place! And I'm 17! I'm old enough to.. have my own relationships!" Ayano blushed.

" I never wanted you to have sex with him!" Dad said.

"Who said we had sex?" She asked innocently. Jügo was quiet few seconds.

"Right. I'm sorry Ayano. But be sure to be safe."

"DAD!" Ayano blushed again and left the room quickly.

She dashed in to her room and was surprised by Kazuma who was lying on her bed.

"You shouldn't enter to lady's room without permission." Ayano said.

"Luckily this ain't any lady's room." Kazuma grinned. Ayano sighed disappointedly and placed herself next to him.

"So what did the old geezer say?" He asked.

"Nothing important.. " She answered and blushed.

Thanks everyone of your support!

please review!

For the next part I really don't have good idea so if you have somethig on you mind tell me!

And I'll try to make this move forward.

And for the next part there's gonna be beta so you don't have to read my bad english anymore

Till the next time~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! sorry that it took so long again! :(

But things are better now because LuvUnionJack20 is my beta now and pretzelboy helped me with the idea. So VERY SPECIAL THANKS to them. Also you people who have sent me reviews : THANK YOU!

I hope you like it.

* * *

WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN

Part 4

In the morning when Ayano woke up she realized that Kazuma was missing. She checked her apartment quickly, but didn't find him. _Maybe he has some work to do,_ she thought and dressed herself up. She went to eat breakfast and left for school.

~*~

Everyone was staring at her. Ayano felt uncomfortable and looked for her friends in the mass of people. Soon she saw Yukari and Nanase running to her.

"Ayyanoooooo!" Yukari looked at her with shining eyes.

"What?" She asked with defending tone.

"Did you do it?" Nanase asked also curiously.

"Hey guys, do we really have to speak about it here?" Ayano asked quietly while glancing at the big crowd near them.

"Come on! Everybody read that article! We want to know." Yukari pressured.

"No Yukari. She's right. Let's meet at my place after school?" Nanase suggested.

"Let's do that!" Ayano said quickly and blocked out all of Yukaris protests.

~*~

"So, now you have to tell us everything!" Yukari shouted excitedly. Her need to know everything had been suppressed all day; now she wanted some answers.

"Umm.. I don't know what to say... ask me something." Ayano said and blushed slightly. She knew that she could tell anything to these two and it would stay a secret. Even though Yukari was one of those people who knew everything, she didn't run around telling those secrets. Ayano knew she could trust her life to them.

"Where did you disappear to?" Nanase asked before Yukari had time to ask her burning questions.

"Kazuma took me to his secret little place. I'm not sure where it's located but somewhere around some lake." She answered uncertainly.

"Romantic..." Nanase sighed dreamily. Ayano nodded.

"And I'll tell you, that place wasn't _little!_" Ayano added laughing.

"And, did you do it?" Yukari finally asked. Ayano smiled and nodded. Yukari had lots of questions to ask and Nanase luckily brought sweets.

It was going to be a long night.

"By the way, have you asked Kazuma to be your gallant at the school's ball?" Nanase asked after they had talked about Kazuma for hours.

"Huh? When is the ball?" Ayano asked surprised.

"It's about two weeks from now. Don't tell me you forgot about it!" Yukari moaned.

"Well, I've had other things in mind!" She defended herself.

"So are you gonna ask him?" Nanase interrupted.

"Well he would freak out if I go with someone else, so yes." Ayano said.

"So who is taking you two out?" she continued. _We have talked about me enough_, she thought.

"That hot exchange student asked Yukari to be his lady for the ball!" Nanase revealed with a laugh.

"Uuuh- " Ayano breathed smiling. Yukari blushed.

"Well, Nanase it's time for you to tell who is taking you out!" Yukari exclaimed as she tried to hide her blush.

"What? You don't know, Yukari?" Ayano asked surprised.

"No I don't! She won't tell me, and nobody else knows either!"

"You'll have to wait 'til the ball like everyone else." Nanase just smiled and winked.

"I'm not everyone else!" Yukari cried.

And so the night continued.

~*~

Ayano came home late, skipped the meal, and went straight to her bed. She fell down on her bed and fell asleep quickly.

It didn't take long when someone came quietly in from the window. He saw that Ayano had fallen asleep without her blanket. He sighed and covered Ayano with her blanket and positioned himself next to her.

~*~

"Hey." Ayano said to Kazuma when they were hanging out at his apartment. Kazuma murmured something in acknowledgment.

"My school is hosting a ball in two weeks." She explained. Kazuma lifted his head up a little. _A sign of interest..._ Ayano took note. She felt a little bit nervous about this.

"And I would like you to be my partner." She said and blushed slightly. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her neck. She let out a little laughter.

"Can I take that as an affirmative answer?"

~*~

"So do you think this dress brings out my best parts?" Yukari asked when the three of them were in clothing store searching for dresses for the ball.

"Yeah, it brings your eyes up nicely." Ayano praised.

"And your chest looks bigger but it makes your butt look smaller." Nanase teased. Yukari's mouth opened. Ayano followed their conversation curiously.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Nanase asked innocently. All three ended up bursting out in laughter.

"Hey Ayano do you think this could be your dress?" Yukari asked later.

"That's a beautiful colour!" Nanase praised. Ayano nodded with approval.

"I'll test it." She said with smile.

"Are we sure now?" Yukari asked with dramatic tone. The other two nodded with serious face. The shop assistant looked at them in disbelief. Those three had been the most troubling customers that she ever had.

"So you take those?" The shop assistant asked hopefully. Nanase and Ayano nodded to Yukari.

"Yes, we do."

~*~

* * *

Review, please!

If you have any ideas for my story I still am ready take them!

I'm already working on the 5th part and I hope I can upload it soon, but I won't promise anything.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there~ long time no see. And it's my fault. but well, finally here is the fifth and last part for this, it hasn't been betat so there is some writing errors and stuff.

Actually I've had thid chap ready for quite long time but I really haven't had time to upload it. But now it's here so please, enjoy.

* * *

WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN

Part 5

Kazuma arrived to the Kannagi grounds. He knocked the door before stepping in. Ayano, her dad and Ren were in that room waiting for him. Ayano was standing in front of a big mirror. Her dress was strapless, it was red and there were silver-white, detailed embroidery in its hem. Her hair was lifted up on an topknot and in that topknot there were little silver-white pearls. She had silver bangles on her wrists. Ayano turned around and smiled to him. She had silver necklace. _"Beautiful"_ was Kazumas only thought.

"Hi" Ayano said and walked to him. Kazuma took her hand and kissed it.

"Greetings your majesty" He said with big grin on his lips. Ayano smiled beautifully.

"You look good Onii-san!" Ren said and Yügo nodded beside him. Kazuma winked and offered his arm:

"Shall we go?" Ayano placed her arm on his and said goodbyes to Ren and her dad who watched them leave with tears in his eyes. Kazuma led her to his car (which was shiny black) and helped her inside. Kazuma sat on drivers seat and drove off.

~*~

They stepped in to a big ball room. It was decorated with lights and roses, and on the walls were big posters which were made by students who were about to graduate. Ayano saw the poster that she had done with Yukari and Nanase. It says "THIS IS IT" Ayano smiled.

"Look. Yukari is there" Kazuma said and ripped her out of her dreams.

"Where?" Ayano asked. He placed his hand to her lower back and led her gently to Yukari and her gallant, Daniel (the exchange student from America). Ayano and Yukari hugged each other warmly and Kazuma and Daniel shook hands. Yukaris dress was light blue, it had thin straps and deep neckline. Her hair was on wild curls and She also had silver jewellery.

"Did you see Nanase?" Yukari asked curiously. She still didn't know who was Nanases mystery partner. Ayano shook her head.

"Maybe she hasn't arrived yet." Ayano said when their conversation was interrupted by sighing and screaming girls. Yukari looked at the center of the commotion.

"It's Izumi." She said. Izumi was the most popular and handsome guy in the school. Ayano looked at him and saw the girl who he was with.

"Yukari? Is that..?" She began.

"Nanase?" Yukari continued.

"Yep." Kazuma answered. Nanase saw her friends and pulled Izumi with her to them. Nanase had a green dress which had long sleeves and silver-white decorations. Her jewellery was also silver.

"A-And how is this possible?" Yukari asked surprised. Her eyes showed her disbelief. Nanase looked at Izumi and smiled.

"Well.. We kinda bumped into each other and started talking... you know" She laughed. Then they heard music. First dance was about to begin. Kazuma, Daniel and Izumi offered their hands to the ladies and took their places on the dance floor. Yukari still seemed like she didn't believe her eyes.

~*~

Later when the band played slows and room was darkened Kazuma felt Ayano lean against his chest and breath in his scent. She smiled happily. Kazuma looked at her gently and pulled her closer. He took something from his pocket and Ayano felt him place that something to her finger. Ayano looked at it and saw little ring. It was made from gold and there was small flames engraved around it. She lifted her head up and her eyes were large with wonder.

"Just a little gift for your graduation." He said. Ayano opened her mouth, but she didn't get any words out. She tried few times but then Ayano seemed to give up. She rose to her toes and kissed him softly and said "Thank you".

~*~

Kazuma looked at Ayano. She looked like she wasn't feeling so well.

"Wanna go out?" He asked. Ayano just nodded. So Kazuma took her hand led her out. There was a little terrace and benches placed all around the garden. He took Ayano to a bench which was placed under a great tree. They sat a while in silence.

"Sorry, I think there wasn't enough air in there." Ayano said.

"It's no problem dear. There was too many people for my taste anyway." he said and gave her a big grin. She smiled back.

"Look" She said. Kazuma followed her gaze and saw full moon. It was shining above them.

"How beautiful" She whispered. Kazuma lifted her head up gently and kissed her.

the end.

__________

Thanks you everyone

ps. Even though it's now complete I wouldn't mind if you send a rewiev :)


End file.
